Taking Care of a Caffery
by Cojay723
Summary: OneShot-Neal Caffery is a lot of things. Criminals know him as the most talented Con-artist that ever lived, the FBI on the other hand know him as the criminal who had gotten captured by Agent Peter Burke; twice. The Burkes, whom actually know him, think of him as a child- there child, who doesn't know the meaning between right and wrong... Sick!fic
1. Chapter 1

**A family, not by blood**

** o0Oo0Oo0Oo0o**

Neal Caffery is a lot of things. Criminals know him as the most talented Con-artist that ever lived, the FBI on the other hand know him as the criminal who had gotten captured by Agent Peter Burke; twice. The Burkes, whom actually know him, think of him as a child- there child, who doesn't know the meaning between right and wrong. He has a great heart that only few people get to take it in, first hand. He is a child, with Peter and Elizabeth about 15 years older than him he's like their child they've never asked for. But like it should be.

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0o

Peter left for work early today, asking El to pick Neal up from June's home at a suitable hour. She agreed of course and after a quick cup of coffee she made her way over to the mansion. She looked at her clock in the car for the ninth time in the past fifteen minutes. _Where is he?_ She asked herself, again. Finally not being able to take it anymore, she hurried out her car to the landlord's door.

Knocking six times someone finally opened it. A maid looking in her sixties with reddish gray hair stood in the door way.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. I'm supposed to pick Neal up, is he around?" El asked trying to look beyond the old woman. "Is June here?" Asking before the maid could answer the first question.

"Hello there Elizabeth, June is actually out of town at the moment and Neal hasn't come down for breakfast yet, so I'm guessing he's still upstairs. You can go get him if you'd like, he might have slept in." The maid answered opening the door to let El in.

After a quick thank you from El, she passed the maid making her way up the stairs to the CI's room. "Neal? Neal you awake?" Elizabeth asked knocking. She heard some shuffling and moments later the door swung open, reveling a disoriented CI. "My goodness, Neal what's wrong?"

"Hi El, it's nothing just a little cold." He answer stuffily. El reached up touching his forehead with one hand and holding his cheek in another. "You're way to hot!" She declared

Neal chucked "Thank you."

"Not like that." Elizabeth glared at him. Leading him over to the closest chair and sitting him down. "Where's your thermometer?"

"Bathroom." Neal mumbled, resting is head on his arm. El made her way over to the bathroom, looking through almost every cupboard she finally found it in the one behind his toothbrush. Grabbing a glass, she poured some water into it and handed it to Neal.

"Aw, can't I have some coffee instead?" Neal said sulking.

"No, now drink some. We got to make sure you're hydrated." Once Neal finished half of the water in the cup, El stuffed the thermometer into his mouth. "Do not take it out." She said firmly.

After a minute of uncomfortable metal under his tongue it finally beeped. "hmm….102.3, could be worse." El mumbled. "Well I guess you're coming home with me!" Neal gave her a confused look. "I'm not just going to leave you here, especially sense June's not here. Come on, get your shoes on."

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0o

Driving in a car with a sick CI was less awkward then Elizabeth thought. It actually felt like a mother driving her child him form school after his teacher made him call home asking his mom to pick him up from being sick. Neal was passed out on the passenger seat, his head leaning against the window and snoring softly. She reached over and touched his cheek, it got hotter than the last time she felt it.

Sighing she kept driving the four more miles to her home. _Good thing traffics fine, can't have our boy throwing up, again._ Yes that's right. Before they left Neal threw up, nearly not making it to the sink. She stood with him until he was finished. Grabbing a paper towel, she wiped his face off. Not even bothering getting his coat, she brought him to her car and started driving to Peter and her's house.

Finally making it to the little home she shook Neal gently, "Honey, come on it's time to get up. Come on sweetie." Neal opened his bright blue eyes, finally. El made her way over to the other side of the car and helping him out. After getting the door open, El helped Neal over to the couch not trusting herself to get him safely up the stairs to the guest room.

Already asleep by the time El got back from getting a blanket, she looked at the cute picture. Neal was asleep, his cheeks red from the fever, sweat was forming on his forehead. He was curled up on one side of the couch, leaving only two out of three cushions occupied. Satchmo was asleep beside the couch, Neal's hand touching his fur from hanging down. Over-all it was just plain cute. El carefully put the blanket on the sleeping conman, careful not to wake both her children. _Great, now I have to call Neal in sick. I can't believe I forgot._

After she called her husband decited to make some lunch, after all Peter had insisted he was going to stay the rest of the day.

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0o

Peter got home a half hour after the call. They silently ate there lunch trying not to disturb the sick man on their couch

Neal suddenly got up trying to search for something to throw up in. Finally spotting the garbage can beside his head he quickly reached for it, and puked. El and Peter finally shook out of there shocked states and made it over to Neal. Peter sat in front of the man holding Neal's hands on the garbage can. El took her place beside the sick man rubbing his back and combing his hair with her fingers. After what felt like forever, he finally stopped puking. Leaning himself against Elizabeth, he was sweating more than before, and had no energy left.

Elizabeth was holding him like her child while Peter cleaned up the puke in the garbage can and came back with a rag. Peter then wiped his face and El had him lay down on her lap. He was still breathing shakily why El kept tell him "_It's ok…Shh…just breath…shh…" _ Over and over again.

Peter sat there watching them, "You would have been a great mother El" Peter said lovingly. El looked up smiling.

"Peter," She looked down at Neal again, his breath had evened out indicating he was asleep. "I already am." Peter took her hand. "Yes, you are."

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0o

Neal Caffery is a lot of things. Criminals know him as the most talented Con-artist that ever lived, the FBI on the other hand know him as the criminal who had gotten captured by Agent Peter Burke; twice. The Burkes, whom actually know him, think of him as a child- there child, who doesn't know the meaning between right and wrong. He has a great heart that only few people get to take it in, first hand. He is a child, with Peter and Elizabeth about 15 years older than him he's like their child they've never asked for. But like it should be.

o0Oo0Oo0Oo0o

** -So this is my first White Collar fanfiction!**

**I thought it turned out pretty good I think, but I would like to hear your comments about it! Also I don't know if I should continue it, maybe just keep it as a one shot, but if you want I can write one more chapter. BUT I won't if you don't review for one. Well that's it! Review and peace out!**

**-Cojay723**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys. I know I said, "If you review, then I'll post another chapter." And I got you all excited? Well here's the chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had school, band practice, and all this other stuff! But I'm trying to update more. So there will probably be one more chapter, I know it was only going to be a one-shot, but I couldn't resist! Okay, so I'll be posting another White Collar fic probably tomorrow, but you would really want to read this one! It's more humorous, but that's okay right? Anyways here's the second chapter, enjoy then review! **

Chapter 2

Peter told El to go up to bed while he stayed down with Neal. El agreed, but told Peter she would come down later and watch Neal, so Peter could get a chance to sleep that night. That was six hours ago. It was about 3:30 in the morning and El was fast asleep. Peter didn't have the heart to wake her. So now pouring his third cup of coffee and two movies later, Peter was sitting on a chair watching a rerun of the Yankees game and the sick CI next to him.

Neal has gotten up only two times from when El went to bed. Once from throwing up and another from taking medicine. Neal was still cuddled up in a ball on one side of the couch, Peter could then sit on the other side without problem. It was hard to not fall asleep. The clock was ticking softly and Neal's snores matched the ticking. Every so often Peter found himself nodding off for a few minutes, but hurry and come back to reality. After awhile the snores from the younger man didn't match up with the clock ticks. Peter noticed Neal's breaths got shorter and had sharp intakes. The sick man moaned and shifted his body. Peter got up and sat on the coffee table across from the man on the couch.

Neal started moving his legs and arms pushing the blankets and pillows off. Peter reached over to comfort the younger man, but stopped a few inches away from Neal's head. Peter wasn't really a comforting type. Neal suddenly threw his hand back, hitting the vase with flowers. It broke when Neal's hand making contact and shattered against the ground. Peter took action, grabbing the con's arms.

"Neal, wake up." Peter tried. "Neal!" Peter yelled again when the first attempt didn't work. Neal still didn't give any indication that he had heard the Agent. "Neal, stop!" Peter yelled again after hearing footfalls on the stairs. Obviously it was El coming down after hearing the glass breaking.

"What is going on?" El asked once she reached the living room. Peter was to occupied to answer El at that moment.

Finally, Neal woke up. His eyes were wide and he was curled far away from Peter, scared. "Neal?" Peter asked, running a hand through the younger man's hair, trying to help him calm down. "Neal, are you okay?" Peter could feel the younger man relax.

"I-I, yeah. I'm fine." He said, not really focusing on the Agent. El put a hand over her mouth when she saw Neal's hand. It was bleeding, to say the least, and when Neal rubbed his hand over his face it left a red mark. El quietly went into the kitchen to get the first aid kit, leaving the two boys behind. Neal was shaking, and Peter noticed. The younger man then looked into the older man's eye's. "P-Peter." He said quietly before bursting out with tears. The older man pulled Neal close, letting him cry.

Peter was shocked at his reaction. Why was he crying? It just didn't make any sense what's so ever. But none the less, Peter let him cry and said comforting words to him. Once Neal calmed down, Peter had him sit against the back of the couch and went to get some water and medicine for the young man.

When Peter came back Neal was still shaking and his face was white as a sheet. El had been in the kitchen when Peter came and got the stuff. She was sitting on a chair with the first aid kit in front of her. _I'm trying to figure out what I need for Neal's hand_. She had said, but Peter knew she needed sometime to come over her shock from waking up and seeing Neal in the middle of a nightmare. So Peter told her he would take care of Neal, and that she should go up to bed. She agreed, leaving the first aid to her husband.

Peter sat down across from Neal on the coffee table. Neal was deep in thought, not even noticing Peter was there. "Here" Peter said, holding up the medicine and water. Neal grabbed the medicine with his good hand and then drank it down. Once he finished, Peter grabbed his hand and took out the bandages and alcohol. Peter poured some alcohol onto a rag and started washing off the younger mans hand. Neal hissed and pulled his hand away. "Neal, give me your hand." Peter said annoyed.

Neal shook his head. "It hurts." Neal said back, sounding like a five year old.

"Yeah, but it will feel better once we get this cleaned up." Neal shook his head again, eyes getting wider. Peter sighed. "Neal, come on. Give me your hand, it won't hurt that bad."

Neal looked skeptically at the older man. "Promise?" He asked.

"Yeah Neal, I promise. Now give me your hand." Neal gave his hand to Peter and held a pillow to his stomach. Peter chuckled at him, but nonetheless started working on his hand. Neal bit the corner of the pillow, trying to block out the pain. When Peter hit the heart of the cut Neal let out a quiet whimper, but otherwise he was silent. Peter wrapped up Neal's hand then looked up at the younger man. Neal was clutching the pillow like a lifeline. His eyes were tightly shut and some tears had made there way down his cheek. Peter's eye's softened and ran a hand through the younger mans hair. Neal visibly flinched, but soon relaxed and leaned into the cool hand. Peter helped the conman lay down, and once Peter thought Neal was out for the count, he got up, being ready to go to sleep. Peter felt a pull on his pant leg.

"Peter?"

The older man sighed. "Yes Neal?" He asked patiently.

"Can...can you stay?" He asked hesitantly. Peter sighed and grabbed a chair, setting it next to the couch by Neal's head.

"Sure bud." He said. Peter turned on the TV, drank some of his coffee, and hand combing through Neal's hair. Neal's breath evened out, and Peter smiled at the younger man. _He's such a kid sometimes. _He mused.

/

When Neal woke up he was alone and confused. _Where was he? _He heard movement in the kitchen. _Oh, I'm at the Burkes. _Neal got up on unsteady feet, getting lightheaded. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, and opened the door. El was making pancakes and Peter was pouring some coffee.

El turned around and noticed Neal. "Well, if it isn't the walking dead." She stated, making her way over to the young man. "How's your hand?" She asked concerned.

Neal looked at her confusingly. "M-My hand?" El sighed running a comforting hand through his hair.

"Yes Neal, your hand. Let me see it." She led him over to a seat and started unwrapping the bandage. It was red and swollen, luckily it had stopped bleeding though. Sighing she guided him to the sink and turned the water on. Once El washed it off and bandaged it, she led him over to the table and sat him down by Peter. "I'll go get the food." She said leaving the two boys alone.

Peter was watching Neal, as if he would pass out any second. "May I help you?" Neal asked after awhile.

"Can you remember anything from last night?" Neal looked at Peter confusingly.

"Yeah?" He said hesitantly.

"Like what?" Peter asked him.

"Well I was on the couch, then El went to bed, and I went to sleep. That's it." He stated.

"Do you remember getting up?"

"No." Neal answered back still confused.

"I-" Peter was about to say something, but El decided to come in at that moment, and interrupted what Peter was about to say.

"Hey honey, are you feeling better today?" El ask Neal.

"Yeah, I feel like I can actually eat something." Neal joked. Suddenly Neal felt a wave of nausea when he said those words and ran to the bathroom. El and Peter followed him in, wincing when they heard the hacking and dry heaving.

"Hon, go get the medicine and water." El told Peter, she made her way over to Neal rubbing his back.

"Yeah, okay." Peter said getting the stuff.

"Oh!" El stopped him. "Get the thermometer too."

Nodding, Peter walked out of the bathroom. Neal was still emptying his stomach by this time. El was whispering comforting words to him. Peter came back with a wet rag and the things El asked for. "He hasn't stopped?" Peter mostly stated. El nodded still trying to comfort the sick man who was dry heaving now. Neal gave a sob, El barely catching it.

"Peter, why don't you go clean up breakfast." Peter nodded understanding that El is trying to make Neal less uncomfortable. Neal was still dry heaving, making El wince at his pain. Finally after what seemed like forever, he stopped.

"Sorry." Neal said once he got his breath back.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay." El reassured him. He was leaning against El while she brushed her fingers through his hair. "Here" She said handing him a glass of water Peter had brought. Neal eagerly drank. Once he was done El took the glass and sat him up. ''Come on, lets get you to the couch." She said helping him up. Once he was on his feet, El practically carried him to the couch. He was lighter then she expected.

She helped Neal sit down and then sat down beside him. "Hurts." He said leaning into her.

She combed through his hair. "I know sweetie, I know." She took out the thermometer from her pocket. "Can you put this in your mouth?" She asked him. He looked at her through his clouded eyes. He have a slow nod. Leaning his head on the back of the couch, El gently put the thermometer in his mouth. "I'll be right back, just make sure it stays in, alright sweetie?" Neal gave her a nod. With that she went to find her husband.

El found him upstairs in the guest room putting fresh sheets on the queen sized bed, and fluffing the pillows. "Hey hon." El said getting Peter's attention.

"Oh, hi hon. How's Neal doing?" He asked walking over to her.

"Well, personally I think he has to see a doctor. But that's just me, I need a second opinion." Peter chuckled at his wife.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Peter and El walked hand in hand downstairs to the main floor. Both had noticed Neal was out cold, thermometer still firmly in his mouth. Peter chucked and walked over to the young man. He pulled the thermometer out and noticed the temperature. "103..." He said out loud.

"That's it!" El exclaimed, "He's going to the doctor!" Neal moaned and repositioned himself, but luckily didn't wake up.

"El!" Peter whispered looking at the younger man, thankfully still asleep.

"I'm going to make an appointment." She said walking to the kitchen, but then turned around pointing at Peter. "You, wake him up and give him his medicine." With that she walked into the kitchen leaving a sick conman and a uncomfortable F.B.I. Agent.

El came back, looking calmer. Peter looked up from fixing Neal's blanket. "I-" El cut him off.

"None of this mushy stuff. How's he doing." It was weird how his wife knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Pretty much the same. I woke him up from a nightmare though, but that's it." El nodded.

"Well, I made an appointment today at two with Dr. Howards. Make sure he's ready, we need to leave in a half-hour." El stated. Peter looked at the clock, 12:47pm. _Time flies when you're having fun_. Peter mused. Nodding, El made her way upstairs to get out of her still-worn-pajamas. Peter turned his attention over to the sleeping man on the couch. _It's amazing how fast he can fall asleep_. Peter thought.

The older man started shaking the boy awake. "Neal. Come on bud, time to wake up." Peter coaxed. Neal moaned, but still opened his eyes.

"What do you want Peter?" He mumbled.

"El wants to take you to the doctors, come on we have to leave in fifteen minutes." Neal moaned into the pillow.

"I don't need the doctor. Its just a simple fever." Neal's voice sounded muffled from being in the pillow.

"Neal, get up. Do you want me to go get El?" He asked threatening.

Neal shot up, holding his head afterwards. "Fine, but I kind of...um...I need to-"

Peter laughed "Go ahead." Neal practically ran into the bathroom. While Neal was 'Doin' his business' Peter went upstairs to the guestroom and got some clothes. Peter was there when Neal walked out. "Here." Peter said holding out the clothes.

"Can't I just stay in my sweats?" Neal whined.

"You'll have to ask El. Oh, here she is." El was walking down the stairs. Neal gulped.

"W-Why can't you?" He asked nervously.

"You're the one who wants to." Peter said walking into the kitchen. El made it down the stairs and spotted Neal. She practically ran over to him.

"Oh Neal, how are you feeling? Are you to warm? What are you still doing in your sweats? Where's Peter?" She asked all at once.

"I'm...fine, Peter's in the kitchen, and I was wondering..."

She looked at him confusingly. "Yes?"

"Well, can I just wear my sweats instead? I really don't want to change and stuff." El's eyes softened.

"Of course you can baby." Neal felt relieved. "Now lets get going, or else you're going to be late." With that she walked away trying to find her husband.

Neal's smile vanished and instantly turned pale. "But what if I'm scared of the doctors?" He said to himself.


End file.
